emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8076 (21st February 2018)
Plot Tracy puts Frank's money back in the money box. When they bump into each other in the shop, Robert reminds Aaron it's their anniversary today. Aaron states they aren't together anymore so it doesn't matter. At Dale View, DS Hart talks to Ross. She suspects Ross may be holding something back for fear of implicating himself in something although Ross denies it. David overhears Tracy calling for a taxi to take her to The Hendry Hotel. Tracy lies she's looking to book a spa day for Vanessa's birthday. Pete suggests he and Ross go out to the café but Ross makes excuses not to go out. There's a knock at the door. Ross orders Pete to make whoever it is go away but Pete lets Rhona inside. Ross doesn't want anyone staring at him so orders Pete to get Rhona out of the house. Alex plans to move back in with his mum as his boiler is broken but Aaron proposes he moves in with him and Liv instead. Lachlan has no idea what he's going to do for work now as he always saw himself working for Lawrence. Zak suggests he start a home-brewed ale business. Whilst picking up some groceries, Pete hears David and Frank talking about the Hendry Hotel. Pete states the hotel is a flea pit and there's defiantly no spa there. At the salon, Bernice moans to Victoria about Gabby and advises her not to have children. Robert pops in to speak with Victoria. Bernice can see Robert has something on his mind and believes it's about Aaron. She suggests Robert needs to face the fact that he and Aaron are over. David concludes Tracy is having an affair so heads off to confront his wife. Lachlan likes the idea of him and Belle setting up their own business. Bernice advises Robert to go out and find someone else although Robert insists he isn't looking for anyone. Tracy makes her way to Phil's hotel room. It's the last place she wants to be and needs a drink to get through it. Pete apologises to Ross for earlier and gives her a picture from Moses hoping to encourage Ross to give things another go with his son. Dejected Ross takes the picture and draws on his scars. When Pete leaves, Ross stares at the picture and cries. Gabby calls in at the Mill to apologise to Liv again. Gabby vows to make things up to Liv but Liv no longer wants to be friends. Victoria thinks it's a good idea for Robert to go out on the pull but Robert isn't looking for a random hook up. After Tracy downs some more vodka, Phil begins unbuttoning her blouse. Tracy stops him and orders him to undress and get on the bed. Phil does as Tracy asks. Tracy handcuffs Phil to the bed then takes a picture, threatening to send it to his wife just as David storms into the room. Alex starts moving some of his belongings into the Mill which is witnessed by Robert, Victoria and Bernice. Robert realises he needs to forget Aaron. At the hotel, Tracy protests this isn't what it looks like but David doesn't believe a word. Through tears, Tracy states she wasn't going to sleep with Phil. When Phil leaves the room, Tracy admits she slept with Phil years ago and now he's blackmailing her. David assumes Phil is Tracy's ex and questions why she couldn't tell him about it. Tracy admits Phil used to pay her for sex. Disgusted David walks out. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *DS Hart - Kate Coogan *Alex Mason - Steven Flynn *Phil - Ryan Hayes Locations *David's Shop - Shop floor *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Road outside The Hendry Hotel *The Hendry Hotel, Robblesfield - Corridor and room 11 *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Mill Cottage - Front garden *Main Street Notes *A customer of David's Shop is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,950,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes